


The Law

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [14]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Danger, Elven Wine, Elves, F/M, Forests, Mild Sexual Content, Mirkwood, Pre-Lord of The Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dunno what I was doing with this chapter :P<br/>But anyway enjoy :D<br/>Part about elven marriages and stuff taken from Tolkien's Morgoth's ring.<br/>I don't own the hobbit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Law

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I was doing with this chapter :P  
> But anyway enjoy :D  
> Part about elven marriages and stuff taken from Tolkien's Morgoth's ring.  
> I don't own the hobbit.

It has been a week since the orc attack on Mirkwood for the dwarves and Legolas and Tauriel had been missing since then. You had gotten closer and closer to Thranduil and he to you. The noble elves who resided at the palace at first had difficulty getting accustomed to the bouts of laughter that left the King’s lips when you were with him. He was more at ease when he saw your sparking (e/c) eyes, heard your melodious words and felt your soft skin. But he was just as stubborn, cruel and sadistic as he was before, just not with you.

You couldn’t blame him, he was the King of a vast realm and he had to be strong to lead, defend and maintain order. 

He was particularly gentle with you, he made sure he rarely lost his temper around you and he would shower you with gifts and affectionate gestures. You were content at Mirkwood. But pretty soon whispers of the King’s supposed engagement to you began to float around the palace and the rest of Mirkwood. When Fenora had inquired of its validity, you weren’t surprised that the people would assume that you were to be wed soon. After all, that _was_ the arrangement; you were to court the King with the prospect of marriage. 

But you didn’t think it would have unraveled the way it had and not so soon. You haven’t actually thought of marrying Thranduil and for good reason too. You placed your fork down and looked over at Thranduil who sat next to you deeply engaged in a conversation with a visiting elf lord. His face looked very serious he nodded furrowing his eyebrows. He had his goblet of vine in one hand while his index, thumb and middle finger on his other hand softly ran over his lips. Gods, he looked so beautiful.

A mischievous smirk curved your lips. You casually leaned in closer and placed your hand lightly on his thigh, his muscles instantly flexed under your touch, his expression however did not change. You slowly began to draw circles on his thigh using your first three fingers and as you got closer to his inner thigh you saw his grip on his goblet tighten. You held back when you got close to him, slowly brushing the tips of your fingers around his growing bulge. You couldn’t help a quiet giggle when you saw his eyes widen a bit and shift the position of his limbs trying to regain composure.

With a final stroke around him, you grasped his length through his pants without warning. He drew a sharp breath and placed his goblet down clumsily. You retrieved your hand within seconds of contact and stood up, “My King, I would like to be excused”, you said trying to conceal a satisfied smile. He looked up at you, his blue-grey orbs hazy, his lips almost whispering a plea for your continued presence, but instead he simply nodded.

You tried to push what happened out of your mind, you had more pressing issues to think about. You sneaked out to the forest where you could think in peace. 

You didn’t stray far because you knew it was not safe, on your earlier explorations you’ve found a small clearing near the palace where the trees didn’t seem to be affected by whatever was turning Greenwood into Mirkwood. It was beautiful, the trees were alive and woodland critters thrived in this one particular spot. You slipped out of your clothes and laid them on the base of the tree that grew into a small pond. You tied your hair up in a bun and dipped your legs in the water and your body soon followed. 

You laid your head back against the tree and closed your eyes. 

It wasn’t natural for elves to remarry. It was forbidden after Finwë married his second wife and that lead to the downfall of the Noldorian people. Rules and tradition were very important to the Noldor and they’d do anything to prevent going against them. Thranduil doesn’t seem to care, he was king..so why should he. But it disturbed you deeply, you didn’t want to be the reason for the destruction of Mirkwood. You heard the frantic flapping of wings and disgruntled sounds of fleeing animals. You popped your eyes open, breathing fast. 

You looked straight ahead between the trees that stood close together. A cold wind blew at you nipping your skin, it picked up dead leaves and brought a grey, gloomy feeling with it to the clearing. 

You shrank into the water holding your hands over your chest.

A figure slowly stepped out from behind the trees and started walking towards you at a slow pace. It looked like a woman, you couldn’t tell exactly because of all the black metal armor. It was wearing a long black hooded cloak that swirled behind it in the wind, it had long claw-like extensions from its armor on its fingers. 

It came to a stop five feet from you. It lifted its head and you saw feminine eyes that were completely white, the rest of her face was covered by a metal mask. 

You backed up against the tree wishing you had listened to Thranduil and stayed in the palace or at least brought your sword with you. Your eyes were wide, pupils dilated, heart pounding and breath caught in your throat. You felt the evil aura she gave off, it sickened you but you sensed that she wasn’t here to hurt you..not this time anyway.

Her voice was raspy and it grated on your eardrums..almost like a screech:

_**You know who I am...we’ve met before.** _

You didn’t respond, you were paralyzed.

_**Your problems have only just begun...but to solve the problem on your mind...** _

She stepped back and dropped something in front of her, it was like she couldn’t come beyond the point she dropped the object at. 

_**You’d be wise to keep quiet about us.** _

At the word “us”, you slowly looked around and saw eight other figures step out from behind the trees at the edge of the clearing. All shrouded in black, faceless, bigger than her and more menacing; they looked like death.

_**We’ll be watching you.** _

You turned your head to look at her again but she wasn’t there, you looked around but the others have vanished as well. Her words echoed in the trees as panic washed over you. You needed Thranduil. You wanted to feel safe in his arms again.

You scrambled out of the pool and threw your dress over your head, you ran a few feet and tuned around to look at what she dropped. You didn’t have time to analyze it; you didn’t want to be here. You picked it up and ran towards the palace as fast as your feet could carry you.

You saw Thranduil exiting the gates with a pair of guards on his heels, no doubt he was oh his way to look for you. He looked angry and worried at the same time, but as soon as he saw you running towards him, your clothes wet and muddy, his expression turned to complete worry. You flung yourself at him and held onto him as his strong arms encircled you and picked you up. “What’s happened meleth nin?”, he asked. You couldn’t speak, the events that had just occurred were playing in your head over and over. He pulled back a little to examine your white face, he saw the fear in your eyes and said no more.

“Close the gates, patrol this area”.

He took long strides as he made his way back inside to take care of his beloved.


End file.
